Hot Problems
By Double Take LYRICS look at me and tell me the truthwhat do you dowhen people don't know what we go throughthey see my blonde hair, blue eyes and classbut they don't know i have a really big heart please, don't get me wrongi know that i am hotbut textbook perfection really takes a lotwhen guys call my phoneand girls call me namesbut like miley saidi can't be tamed chorushot girls we have problems toowe're just like youexcept we're hotthe world needs to open their eyesand realisewe're not perfect and sometimes we lie! i got the looki got the buttbut those things don't make me a slutboys call me stuck upgirls say i'm conceitedon behalf of all hot girlsthose comments aren't needed just cuz i'm prettyi have to be dumbi don't care about witsi just wanna have funpeople start rumoursand say things about mefunny thing is:i didn't go to the party x 2hot girls we have problems toowe're just like youexcept we're hotthe world needs to open their eyesand realisewe're not perfect and sometimes we lie! ha! why oh whycan't you seeyou all arejust like mewe make mistakes and get in troublenow you know our hot girls' trouble hot girls we have problems toowe're just like youexcept we're hotthe world needs to open their eyesand realisewe're not perfect and sometimes we lie! x 2hot girls we have problems toowe're just like youexcept we're hotthe world needs to open their eyesand realisewe're not perfect and sometimes we lie! LYRIC CRITICS TIME Look at me and tell me the truth, What do you do, When people don't know, What we go through "Look at me and tell me the truth, what do you do, when people don't know what we go through..." What the fuck? Like, how am I involved? They see my blonde hair, 'Blue eyes and class I am actaully under the impression you have but the least bit of knowledge to knowing what class is. You heard it on the internet and now you're saying it, correct? I have a really big heart I'd be careful...that could be a tumor of some sort. Please don't get me wrong, 'I know that I'm hot No you're not hot. You're not like disgusting looking pigs, either. Textbook perfection really takes a lot What? Weird guys call my phones, 'And girls call me names Phones? Like, plural version of phone? Like Miley said “I can't be tamed” Did you just compare one piece of shit to another piece of shit. The world needs to open their eyes, 'And realize, 'We're not perfect The world already knows, sweetie. I've got the look, 'I've got the butt, 'But those things don't make me a *slut* You act like slut, or *slut* is the worst word in existence. Censorship makes no sense. First off, this word isn't even like a bad word. 10 year olds are saying it now. There's nothing to hide in this song. But even if the word "slut" was worse than the almighty word "fuck", then why did you even say it if you're just going to end up bleeping it out? Boys call me stuck up, Girls say I'm conceited If that's the case where both genders are basically giving you the middle finger, then you probably are arrogant. Just cause I'm pretty, I have to be dumb No you dont? There are plenty of females who are just stunningly gorgeous who are in like honors classes. And passing. I don't care about wits, I just wanna have fun Jesus...okay. I hate school, but love education. YOU SHOULD LOVE IT, TOO. People start rumors, And say things about me, Funny thing is I didn't go to the party Party? What fucking party? WHAT?! Why oh Why, Can't you see, You are all, Just like me No, pretty sure I'm a guy. We make mistakes, And get in trouble, Now you know our hot girls trouble "We make mistakes, and get in trouble, now you know our hot girls trouble." 2 things wrong here. One, you rhymed Trouble with Trouble. You know, Avril Lavigne once rhymed Home with Home and UrbanDictionary ruined her ass. SECOND, think about what you wrote. "We make mistakes and get in trouble." That's basically classified as one thing because it's a cause and effect. You fuck up, you get in trouble. That's not something only hot girls get to experience. That's parenting. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 16:44, April 26, 2013 (UTC)